Dusk To Dawn
by RDTRON14
Summary: Once A Happy Family Restaurant... Now a place of Horror... After 5 years of sadness and despair Freddy and the gang rise to find and uncover the secrets... Wheres Mike? Who are these copies of them? And who killed those children? Are you ready...For Freddy?
1. Introduction

Mike sat in his normal office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He sighed as he looked at a box on the desk. He had became good friends with the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and even Goldie. But they were getting scraped. December 16th 1993 was the date. Mike's last shift was about to end. The animatronics had been speaking to Mike the whole night. He didn't dare say anything to them about being scraped. It was 5:58 they were all back in their positions. Mike put a photo of him and his friends in the box. This new restaurant better be good he thought. It would be a few years 'till it opened but Mike had a guaranteed job there. He turned the office light off as he walked to the door. Mike then looked at the animatronics. "See ya tomorrow night Mike!" shouted Bonnie. Mike smiled weakly. "Yeah..." he walked out as it turned 6:00am. Not even Mike knew at this moment things would be changing for the worse...

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that's the intro! Expect loads more Chapter 1 should be released on Tuesday so stay tuned! Hope you like it and please like, review and follow!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Down Bunny

(Freddy's POV)

I stood happily at the stage beside Bonnie and Chica as everyone started to leave the restaurant. Suddenly the doors closed as I dropped my smile.

"Kids are exhausting these days." stated Chica as she stretched her legs. Bonnie then turned to her.

"Yeah they can be a bit playful, just stop complaining." Chica glared at Bonnie.

"Bonnie just shut up! Ever since kids started liking rabbits you've been sucking up to them!" Bonnie growled as they started arguing.

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. Everything had fell silent as they both looked at me, surprised. Chica then started walking to the restrooms as she gave the group parting words.

"Well Mike's here tonight and I'm gonna scare him first!" Bonnie and I watched her leave.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he shouted. He then walked off to Backstage. I sighed as I looked up at the calender that hung on the wall. *December 17th 1993*

(Third Person)

It had been 14 years since Freddy had been built. Wow. Goldie his golden brother bear was built two years before him. Then Foxy in '80 and Bonnie and Chica in '81. Freddy then noticed the camera hadn't been moving. Was Mike here? He was quite nervous last night. Like he was _hiding _something. Freddy tried to ignore it. After about an hour of watching Bonnie&Chica roam he got bored. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet as Chica had met up with the discontinued Golden animatronic in the kitchen. Freddy realized how much the camera not moving was bothering him so he decided to ask Foxy. He was incredibly nervous as he hadn't spoken to Foxy since the 'Bite of 87'. This was when Foxy had bit a customer's frontal lobe clean off. He claimed he wasn't _in control_ when the whole thing happened. But nobody really believed him. Freddy then toddled over to Pirate Cove as he stood outside the closed curtains as he looked at the 'Sorry Out Of Order' sign.

"Foxy?" whispered Freddy. There was a long silence but a deep croaky voice then spoke.

"What ye want?" Freddy then was speechless he had completely forgot what to s- It the hit him.

"Uh well you see Mike was acting very strange last night and well the cameras aren't moving and I don't think Mike's here but Bonnie&Chica do." Foxy then peered out of Pirate Cove just enough to see his head.

"So?" Freddy was quite shocked that Foxy didn't see the danger of the situation he was about to speak as he was interrupted by an animatronic screech and the bang of a door. Freddy looked down the West Hallway to see Bonnie was gone and the left door was shut.

"I don't like this" whispered Chica who ran over to them from the kitchen. Freddy looked at Goldie who put a finger to his mouth and then closed the kitchen door. Freddy nodded.

"Why did the door close? Wheres Bonnie!?" shouted Freddy. Chica and Foxy started giving opinions as Freddy look down the hallway to see the door open again...

Freddy poked them both as they all looked down the dark hallway barely lit by the light from inside the office.

"Bonnie!? shouted Chica. Foxy then grabbed them both into Pirate Cove and closed the curtains. Foxy then spoke.

"Avast we be nae' safe! Something lurks down there! And its got Bonnie!" Freddy folded his arms as he smiled at Foxy.

"I told you s- " Suddenly Freddy got slapped by Chica.

"Freddy this is serious!" she exclaimed. He rubbed his cheek as footsteps were heard and the noise of a drill. Foxy poked his head out. He could see about three humans walking slowly out of the East Hallway and into the kitchen.

"Its humans?" said a puzzled Foxy. Freddy then smiled.

"Well it must be okay?" Freddy then looked down the West Hallway to see a big dark figure. It was Bonnie. But his face was missing. Two red irises shined as he looked around the Dining Area. He had missing parts in his skin. His endoskeleton was showing on his right arm and left leg. And finally he was missing a left arm. Freddy then put his head back in. "Oh My God." Foxy then turned to him.

"What is it?! Freddy turned to him.

"Its Bonnie." Chica smiled.

"Well that's okay!" she then walked out.

"Chica NO!" they both shouted in union. She gasped.

"BONNIE W-W-WHAT HAPPENED!? All Bonnie could say what robotic beeps and clicks. Nothing else. Suddenly Chica screeched as she got grabbed by the humans and taken into the kitchen. Freddy looked closer to see Goldie's ear lying just at the door. He gasped as he fell to the ground. The drill noise was heard again. Foxy then looked out to see Bonnie staring right at him...

Bonnie glared at Foxy while Freddy stared at the ground sad about Chica and Goldie. Bonnie had a sign. It was the Pirate Cove sign he had rearranged the letters to make. *Leave now! Get out while you still can!* Foxy nodded to Bonnie as he grabbed Freddy and ran. Bonnie then slowly walked to the kitchen. They ran down the West Hallway as Foxy slipped and his arm skin fell off showing his endoskeleton even more. Footsteps were heard as Foxy screeched he then got dragged into the darkness. Freddy ran into the office frightened. He sat on the chair.

"So this is what Mike feels like." said Freddy as he looked at both doors. He heard lots of clanging like metal falling on metal.

"We got enough parts!" said a faint voice in the darkness of the pizzeria.

"There's still one more!" said a slightly closer voice. Freddy grabbed the tablet as he checked each camera. They were all dead except the kitchen which was extremely strange considering the camera never usually worked there. He saw Bonnie's face lying there with Chica's hands and Foxy's arm skin. Freddy gasped as the tablet died and all the power went out. At that moment Freddy looked up. He was going to end up like his friends. Then he heard running down the East Hallway as suddenly a screwdriver pounced into his eye. What was becoming of the Fazbear Crew? If only they knew...

5 YEARS LATER...

Freddy awoke in a room he did not recognize. He lay on the floor as he looked up to see a camera looking at him. He turned to see Bonnie sitting deactivated. Chica lay beside him deactivated also. Freddy looked around and spotted Foxy lay at the back in the darkness. Freddy then saw a door as he read the sign. *PARTS AND SERVICE*

It was then Freddy realized what was happening. He and the gang had been deactivated. And it looked like a screwdriver to the eye didn't deactivate a robotic bear that easily. Freddy felt his broken eye. He had been ripped all over showing parts of his endoskeleton. "H-H-Hello?" spoke Freddy with his croaky 19 year old voice box. However Freddy still thought he was built 14 years ago. Nobody moved. Freddy knew he had to reactivate his friends. He sat up to see his hat lying at his feet. He picked it up and popped it on his head. Freddy looked up at the camera again. Was it Mike watching them? He then stood up fully and stumbled over to the door. He looked outside to see a different hallway. Freddy then realized the place had been refurbished or they had moved location. "Oh no" Freddy said. They must have been deactivated for months. Maybe even years. I heard clanging noises in the distance like _metal falling on metal. _I wandered my way over to Chica. I put my hand on her reactivate switch. Click. Hey eyes then lit up, they weren't the same. Big purple bulging scary things. She was completely ragged. Missing hands. Disfigured.

"Hi there I'm Chica the Chicken and this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy then fell back, alarmed. Chica then stood as her smile was unsettling. Freddy then heard a faint voice.

"What was that?" He recognized the voice. Was it Bonnie? Freddy the thought. Maybe they had been r-replaced? Chica then shook her head. "Freddy?" she asked as he smiled with glee.

They exchanged looks with each other. Noticing each others changes. "Chica the whole place has been refurbished and I think we've been replaced!" exclaimed Freddy. Chica gasped as she looked at Bonnie&Foxy.

"Well it was like months ago since that night we got attacked right?" Freddy sighed.

"Years." Chica gasped again. It was then Freddy saw a golden foot lying in the darkness near Foxy. He approached more to see Goldie also sitting there deactivated. Freddy smiled knowing his brother was safe.

"THIS IS ALL MIKE'S FAULT!" Shouted Chica. Freddy looked at her shocked.

"What?" Chica then clenched her arm as the wires tightened.

"I bet ya he works at this 'new' place now huh!?" Freddy then looked at Bonnie. Chica smiled as she lay beside him. "I'll swi-"

"NO." Interrupted Freddy. "Leave him for now. And Goldie." Chica nodded.

"What about Foxy?" Freddy sighed. Just lets do this tomorrow night. Chica nodded as she deactivated herself and sat beside Bonnie. Freddy moved Goldie beside his spot as he sat next to Foxy.

"I'm sorry Foxy but I'm not gonna activate you I'll just let you rest in peace." Freddy walked and sat beside Goldie. It was 5:55 am. Dusk To Dawn. Same every night. He sighed as he lay down and put his hat on the ground. Everything he knew was gone. But these newbies should know that Freddy doesn't just get pushed around. Freddy smiled. He just had one question to ask these pathetic pieces of metal they call improved. Are They Ready For Freddy...?

End Of Chapter 1: Broken Down Bunny

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Did you enjoy the first Chapter! And don't worry we'll get to see the Toy Animatronics soon. Also have alot of human characters in this story so hope you enjoy them! Including Mike! So stay tuned for Chapter 2 which will be called <span>New And Improved.<span> Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: New And Improved Part 1

"So Mike how was it?" Working at that creepy place?" Mike turned to his sister as he turned off the TV.

"Becky that was 5 years ago! Its 1998 now!" Becky glared at Mike, she then observed their apartment. 5 years ago they moved in together. Becky had just gotten out of a tough relationship with Todd Marcus. She was 17 at the time. So why not move in with her 19 year old brother just after he quit the most terrifying job of his life. Now at 22 years old and her brother at 24 things were looking up. She had a decent job at 'Nicky's Coffee' a block away while Mike mostly spent his time being unemployed but he did have a guaranteed job at Freddy's once it reopened **this** week. Becky then spoke up again.

"Oh come on Mike we all know theirs something wrong with those characters. What happened?" Mike then thought he might as well scare her as she would shut up about it. He looked down.

"Oh it was terrible. Knowing their are animatronic monsters coming to find you in the darkness of the night. The closer they get. The faster they become. The scarier they are. Its haunting. Freddy and his friends are alive. And they'll never stop." Becky gulped as Mike faked his gloomy face.

"I don't feel so good." stated Becky as she walked into her room and shut the door. Mike laughed as the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up.

"Mike Schmidt?" said a familiar voice. Mike realized it was his old boss at Freddy's. Ron Bower

"Hey Ron!" exclaimed Mike.

"Well Mike the pizzeria is getting reopened tomorrow! So are you up to do the day shift from now on?" 8 till 5?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah sure!" Ron was ecstatic.

"See you tomorrow Mike!" Ron then hung up. Mike smiled as he then looked down.

"I wonder if they ever found that guys body. The one on the phone... Phone Guy?"

* * *

><p>It was 11:45 Pm. A man was seen running down a silent street as it rained. He was running up to a huge building. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He carried his bag on his back as he trudged towards it. He looked to see Freddy Fazbear's head with rosy cheeks winking with neon. The man then walked inside to be greeted by a bald headed, larger, cheery, red velvet coated man.<p>

"Hello there! Todd right!?" (Yes same Todd that went out with Becky those 5 years ago) Todd nodded. "Well I'm Ron Bower owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Your shift is in about 5 minutes. And yes the animatronics do tend to wander at night but don't worry they won't hurt you." Ron smiled weakly. Todd looked around as he turned back to Ron he was gone. Todd walked to the office still hadn't spoke once. He heard someone crying. Todd turned to see it was coming from down the hall. He backed away as he fell into his office.

After about two hours Todd had no encounters with anyone. He checked the Prize Corner to see what looked like a present sitting there. He noticed the music box beside it. He decided he should probably wind it. _just in case. _He then studied the animatronics. Bonnie was blue and quite large. Green eyes, huge eyes, cute but oddly disturbing it was like he was _always watching._ Todd studied the others as he watched the little Balloon Vendor, swearing he saw him look at the camera. after a long while it was 5am. Todd then checked Parts&Service as he noticed all the old characters lying,_ forgotten_. Suddenly Todd noticed that Freddy was standing beside Chica as they looked like they were speaking? Sadly there was no audio on the cameras so Todd couldn't hear. 6am came as Todd let out a relieved breath. He still had another 4 nights and he was pretty sure they got more aggressive. As he was about to leave he noticed a picture lying on the floor. It was of a little girl and old Freddy except _golden?_ He put it in his bag as he went to meet Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is my new chapter! Hope you enjoyed I know its short but its a two parter so stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2: New And Improved Part 2

(1 Month Earlier...)

5 boxes lay on the ground beside the Show Stage. 1 was small while the others were much larger. Ron, his head waiter Harold and Zack an ex technician at Freddy's who was now a package guy.

"I can't wait to see the new animatronics!" Exclaimed Ron. Harold studied the packages as Zack smirked slightly. He was writing out an application while pretending to do a check list. An application to get his old job back. As Zack had a plan.

"So what kind of animals are they? Snoopy the Squirrel? Ted the Turtle?" Ron simply shook his head.

"Its the same guys with new designs." Harold sighed as he examined the 5th box.

"I thought their was only 4 animatronics?" Ron smiled. Zack looked up from his clipboard as they opened the boxes. Ron opened the first box which contained Toy Chica.

"Look at our new Chica mascot! Stunning, much more feminine and a HUGE smile!" Harold was shocked. He opened the next package which contained Toy Freddy. "Meet the big guy himself Freddy Fredbear!" Harold and Zack raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Fredbear?" asked Harold. Ron smiled nervously.

"Well copyright reasons considering the last restaurant had 'Freddy _Faz_bear' " Harold nodded as they then opened the third box which Toy Foxy lay in. "Meet Toy Foxy,or well Roxy too! Shes great and even has her own stage at Kids C-" Harold interrupted him.

"She?" Ron nodded smiling. He opened the 4th large box and pulled out Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie has the biggest change of all! Now cyan, blue and green big bulging eyes!" Harold swore he saw Toy Bonnie look at him but he rubbed his eyes to notice nothing out of the ordinary. They were all placed on stage by Zack as Ron&Harold walked over to the 5th box. Ron opened as Harold gasped. He looked down at the small humanoid animatronic looking up at him. Ron laughed at Harold's reaction. "This is The Balloon Vendor, Balloon Boy!"Harold studied him more.

"So another animatronic?" Ron smiled while fixing his bow tie.

"Variety Harold, Variety" Zack pulled BB onto the stage as they would all be put into their proper positions later. I mean they did have a whole month until the Reopening. Ron left to the office as Harold walked over to the kitchen prepping it. Zack looked at all the animatronics. He then noticed a schedule on the wall. Night shift Todd Marcus. Day shift workers. Johnny Brander, Amanda Stuart, Mike Schmidt... Zack was shocked to see Mike's name. This was the person who got him off the team at the old restaurant for _tampering with the animatronics. _He then glared over to the Prize Corner where he saw a face peering out of a huge present box looking at him. He smiled. "Peter" Zack dived into his pocket as he took out a photo of a man in a purple security guard suit. He smiled at the puppet as he left. The puppet shut the box, shivering. Zack then left.

After about 5 minutes Toy Bonnie opened his eyes. He looked around slowly as he spoke out.

"Where am I?" Suddenly he heard deep, soft laughter. He turned to his left to see what he knew as his fellow band member Toy Freddy.

"Your at Freddy Fredbear's Pizza Silly! I'm Freddy Fredbear!" Bonnie laughed nervously as the third member of the trio giggled.

"He uses his pre-recorded voice. He doesn't speak like us often." stated Toy Chica who was even further to his left, beside Freddy. Bonnie nodded as he turned to his right to notice Toy Foxy.

"Hello! Exclaimed Foxy. She had a white and pink exterior. Bonnie waved as he heard Chica mumbling. "Office, hall, Parts&Service... New animatronics"

"What are you saying?" asked Foxy. She looked over.

"Sorry just saying whats in my knowledge storage. I think their are older animatronics" Freddy smiled.

"Lets go Meet them shall we!? Bonnie sighed at his pre-recorded messages as they all walked over to the Parts&Service room, leaving the Balloon Vendor sitting at the back of the stage alone. He walked off to the Game area as a familiar pair of eyes watched him from a present box.

The animatronics walked into the dusty room to see their old versions. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. They all realized they had the same names. Toy Bonnie wasn't happy so he decided they should all modify their names. Toy Chica then decided she would be called Chikka. Toy Foxy seemed to like the name Prowler for some reason. Prow for short. Freddy didn't have a pre-recorded answer so everyone just decided to call him Fred. Toy Bonnie then went by Barry, despising the name Bonnie that he was given.

"I used to be a boy!" Screamed Prowler. Chikka giggled at Chica as she knew she looked much better. Barry then stumbled upon faceless Bonnie. He laughed at its pure existence. The rest decided to leave as Barry would do just the same but suddenly he felt something grab his foot. He looked to see Old Freddy's hand on his foot. He rubbed his eyes to see it was back in place. Barry laughed as they all left the room. "I'm so glad that I'll never get dis repaired like that!" laughed Prowler. They closed the door as the room went completely dark. Freddy then played his jingle as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Todd walked outside of the office to meet Ron.<p>

"Hey there Todd how was your first Night!?" Todd laughed nervously

"Great!" Suddenly Harold, two other workers (Johnny&Amanda) and Mike walked in. Todd and Mike shared a glare as Mike thought about how he had broke Becky's heart 5 years ago. Todd gulped as he tried to get past Mike. Ron watched the awkward encounter.

"Do you two know each other?" Mike smiled.

"Yup. Todd and me used to be great pals!"

"Used to?" asked Ron. Todd quickly left as Mike walked past Ron. Suddenly Zack walked in. Ron and Mike were both shocked.

"Zack..." whispered a surprised Mike.

"Theres no packaging today Zack." stated Ron. Zack smiled.

"I have filled in this job application and you can't turn me down! I have stood by the company for an entire year as the delivery guy! Now i have earned a week as the technician here!" Ron sighed as he let Zack past. Mike noticed them smirk at each other though. He glared at his boss as he walked into Party Room 3. He wiped tables, set out cutlery and even cleaned the vents. He then sighed as he thought about the old animatronics. He missed them. He had to find them and speak to them again. He walked out as he looked into Kids Cove and heard voices. He noticed one of his fellow workers Johnny setting up Party hats and speaking to himself. But he wasn't. Mike noticed he was speaking to the Toy Foxy animatronic. He taunted it.

"Your just a useless pile of junk, Mangle" Mike then realized that the workers called her mangle as he well mangled state. Mike could see Mangle's hand twitch he then backed off as he walked into the Parts&Service Room. The door then closed behind him. Mike felt the complete darkness cover the rest of the room. He looked down at Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and Freddy sitting, deactivated. Suddenly a hook grabbed Mike's neck.

"Ye be walkin treacherous halls Mike" He gulped as Foxy stood behind him.

"Haha hey Foxy!" nervously laughed Mike. Foxy just simply glared at him. "Look. I get it, I'm sorry I left you all. I thought you didn't need me anymore and I thought **YOU** guys were getting redesigned!" I'm sorry, but if you can't fo-" Suddenly Mike was embraced with a warm hug from Chica.

"We forgive you Mike!" Foxy shrugged his anger off as he noticed Freddy get up. Freddy was glaring at Chica, she wanted to kill Mike last night, it was certainly a extreme change of heart. Freddy then saw Foxy as he was shocked. Foxy then gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck Freddy!? I thought ye and I be pals! Yet you leave me deactivated, But I guess since '87 you've never really liked me!" Chica dragged Mike away as she brought him towards Bonnie.

"Hes sat here since last night. Do you think you could cheer him up Mike?" He looked down at Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie a-are you okay?" His two red irises turned on as he looked up at Chica and Mike. He then just looked back down.

"I think he feels like theirs no point anymore" stated Chica. Bonnie nodded. Mike sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys feel that way." Chica then turned to Foxy and Freddy.

"Ye should walk the plank for what ye've done!" Freddy snapped back.

"Oh save the pirate shit! Go fuck yourself you piece of junk!" Foxy growled as he launched his hook into Freddy's stomach. He ripped down the fur as half of Freddy's animatronic fur was seen. Chica then glared at Goldie.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE!?" Goldie sighed as he stood. He walked in between them.

"Come on guys stop it! Just except your fate" Freddy glared at Goldie.

"Why do you have to be so depressing brother?" Foxy had already walked back to his corner. Goldie sat down.

"I've been like this or over 20 years now. Why should I be happy?" Freddy then decided to ignore Foxy and help his older brother feel more happy. He sat in a corner to think. Mike then had an idea.

"Guys I'll be here at 1 tonight!" Chica was confused.

"But Mike your not a security guard?"

"You'll see!" Amanda and Harold then shouted on him as he ran out. Chica then sat beside Bonnie.

"You know we might be wrecked. But they can't take away our dignity! I'm still proud to be Chica The Chicken!" So you should be proud to be Bonnie The Bunny!" Bonnie looked up at her as he gave her the thumbs up sign. Chica smiled as she hugged him.

(6 hours later...)

Mike looked at his watch it was 4pm. He only had an hour still work finished and he would go home and prepare for the Night shift. Suddenly Mike remembered about Todd. He would have to make sure he didn't see him. Mike started cleaning up Kids Cove as their was only two kids there. A boy and girl.

"Hey look its the weird doll!" laughed the girl, she was walking up to Mangle. All that was left of her was her mask, her head, her right hand and her bow tie. She laughed more as the boy jumped on her legs. Mike looked around to see nobody else.

"Whoa kids top that you don't want to hurt..." Mike then remembered one of her stage names. "-Roxy!" The kids glared at him.

"Shut up!" shouted the girl. Suddenly Mike noticed Mangle blink with her one eye. He started getting worried as he heard a voice speak.

"Now mateys ya better head on back to your parents or I'll be forced t-to make ya walk the plank!" The kids got creeped out so they ran away. Mike looked down to see Mangle had not made a noise and her eye had closed again. He then looked in the corner to see Foxy laughing. "Well that was fun!" Foxy looked at Roxy and sighed. He then walked back to Parts&Service. Mike walked away as he prepared for the night. Mangle's dismantled hand lay on the ground as it clenched and made a fist...

End Of Chapter 2: New and Improved Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that took me a while. I wrote it in 2 sittings. So have a Merry Christmas! And stay tuned for Chapter 3!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3: This Dark Night

Mike waited patiently for everyone to leave. As everyone left the pizzeria, Ron waited as Todd rushed in. Mike hid under the table as he watched the two. It was 11:55pm.

"Haha hey!" exclaimed Ron. Todd then engaged into a conversation with Ron as Mike rushed to the Show Stage. He then bumped into someone. He looked up to see Barry (Toy Bonnie) glaring down to him. He was horrified to see him looking down at him. Mike then ran to Party Room 2. Ron looked around as he smiled at Todd.

"Have a good night!" Ron exclaimed as he went through to the back to go out that door. Todd examined his watch. He then sat on a couch at the entrance.

"You've got this Todd. You've got this..."

"Nice Pep talk." stated Mike who walked in front of Todd.

"Why are you here!? said Todd who was startled to see the person who hated him the most standing over him. Mike avoided the subject.

"Look do you want help for the next few nights? I know we don't see eye to eye but I'm willing to get along, considering I have a case to crack, a mystery to be solved!" Todd looked confused as he shrugged. Mike smirked.

"Alright I'm gonna get some snacks from the kitchen!" Todd nodded as he rushed to the office. Mike lied so he could check on the old Fazbear crew. Suddenly he bumped into someone yet again, except this time not an animatronic. It was one of his coworkers Amanda.

"Uhh hi Mike? What you doing here?" Mike folded his arms.

"What are** you** doing here?"

"I was finishing dishes in the kitchen." The both stood for a while in silence then Amanda spoke.

"Well I better head home, its late." Mike laughed. Amanda was confused. "What?" she asked.

"The doors are locked, your stuck here 'till six." Amanda dropped her bag.

"Are you serious?! I'm trapped here with those creepy fucks!?" Mike laughed as the clock rang 12. He could already hear a animatronic clank from the show stage. Mike then grabbed Amanda's hand as they rushed to the office. Todd then saw them.

"Hi Amanda?" he said. She waved as Mike pushed Todd out the seat. Mike checked the cameras. Chikka and Barry had moved to the Main Hall. He then checked Parts&Service as nobody had moved there. Todd shined the light in the right air vent to see Mangle sitting there. Amanda and Todd backed away as Mike panicked.

"Wheres the doors!?" Todd shrugged.

"There isn't any just that mask!" Mike grabbed the mask as he put it on. Todd&Amanda then rushed under the desk. Mangle crawled into the room. She climbed onto the desk as her endoskeleton head scraped along the floor. She looked past the mask and smiled.

"Its Roxy... Never Mangle." She then left the room as everyone breathed out. Todd came out looking confused.

"She knows your not in a suit?" Mike shrugged.

"The old gang knew I wasn't." Amanda raised a brow. Mike got back to the cameras as the other two checked the vents. Foxy was seen in Party Room 4 looking like he was trying to signal Mike. It was 1am and Mike had forgot he was meeting the old animatronics!" He turned to Amanda. "Can you help me with something?" Amanda glanced at Mike.

"And go out there!?" Mike sighed.

"Just trust me." Amanda sighed as she followed. Todd watched as they ran into the darkness. They ran into the main hall where Chikka glared at them with her pinprick white dots in her eyes. They then ran back to Party Room 4 where they found Foxy. Amanda screamed as Mike calmed her down. "Foxy is on our side." Foxy smiled as he waved his hook to Amanda. She smiled weakly.

"Ye need ti help us! Things ain't right! Follow me." Mike nodded as they followed Foxy to the Parts&Service Room. They all ran in to see Chica pacing back and forth as nobody else was there.

"Whats going on?! shouted Amanda. Chica looked up as she smiled at her.

"Freddy has foolishly tried to take on the newbies and I have no clue where Bonnie is!" Amanda tried to calm Chica down. Chica grabbed her as she hugged her tightly. Mike then turned to Foxy.

"Wheres Freddy?" Foxy scowled.

"Who cares?! Hes a complete jerk anyway!" Mike glared at him. Chica then spoke up.

"Foxy! Freddy is your friend!"

"Friend? NOT ACTIVATING ME, TELLING OTHERS I WAS DANGEROUS AFTER '87! HES ALWAYS HATED ME!"

* * *

><p>A whole 2 hours had passed. Todd was worried about his friends. Even if Mike hated him. He only had 10% and it was 4am. Todd panicked. He checked everywhere quickly. Chikka was in the left air vent as Mangle was in the other, Barry remained in Party Room 4 as Fred stayed at the stage with a creepy smile on his face. Todd looked at the picture in his bag of the Golden Freddy creature. He started hearing groaning noises from the vents as he panicked. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from the left vent as a screech was heard. Mangle saw this as she crawled away. Suddenly a golden bear head popped out the vent. Todd screamed.<p>

"SHHHH!" Shouted the Golden Bear. Todd stopped screaming.

"I'm Golden Freddy. Freddy's brother and I'm here to help. You have to trust me though?" Todd then looked to see Barry walking toward the office. He grabbed Goldie's hand as they went into the vent. They ran out of Party Room 1 and preceded through the halls. They ran into Parts&Service and shut the door. Thy turned to see Foxy, Chica, Mike and Amanda.

"Goldie!? I thought you were here!?" He smirked. They all looked at the vent at the side of the room. Chica opened it as most of the crew ventured in. Banging on the P&S door became louder. Mike looked back at Foxy.

"Aren't you coming?" Foxy shook his head.

"I'd rather stay lad, I'll hold them off!" Mike smiled at Foxy as he left. The door burst open as Barry and Foxy began attacking. Chikka watched with glee as Mangle stopped. She looked at Foxy as she felt, like she couldn't hurt him. Foxy screamed as Barry ripped off his skin.

"HAHAHA" laughed Chikka.

* * *

><p>Goldie, Todd, Amanda, Chica and Mike opened the other side of the vent and fell onto the Show Stage. Fred stood there in the darkness not making a single movement. Amanda glared at the deactivated robot as the rest of the group searched for Freddy.<p>

"Whos that?" asked Todd as he pointed to a small, human like animatronic standing with a balloon in his hand. Chica raised a brow.

"I have no idea." Amanda then found Freddy. He had rips all over his body and his left eye was smashed. Mike and Todd started dragging him as the clock hut 5am. Still having an hour to go they trudged along with Freddy. Suddenly Fred's eyes opened. He looked down at the group carrying Freddy. Mike looked up to see Barry in the main hall walking towards them. He then hurried as Barry tripped over Freddy's body. Chica suddenly got grabbed as she fell to the ground. Goldie then looked over to see Fred glaring at him.

Mike looked around to see Chikka roaming the dark hallways. The power had went out. Todd was gone. Barry was also gone.

Chica got up as she turned to see The Balloon Vendor smiling at her. She ran away. Goldie watched Fred walk towards Amanda.

"Want a hug?!" he said in his annoying pre-recorded voice. Goldie pushed him as he fell over back onto the stage. Amanda and Chica ran out the room as Goldie watched Balloon Boy look at him confused.

"Golden...Nothing Special." stated a mysterious voice coming from the prize corner. Goldie then ran off. Mike dragged Freddy as they made it to the office. Todd sat in the chair curled up.

"Look Mike I'm so-orry it was really sc-" Suddenly two purple arms grabbed Todd and pulled him into the vent. Mike reactivated Freddy as he looked up at him

"What happened Mike?" Chica and Amanda made it back to Parts and Service. Amanda was about to turn off Chica but she gave her a wink and said.

"See ya tomorrow night!" Chica smiled as she turned off. Foxy lay there ripped as Amanda sighed. She then saw a pink bow beside him. She picked it up. She walked out to see Fred, Barry and Chikka all on stage. Balloon Boy was also back in place. She turned to see Mike helping Freddy back to Parts&Service.

"Wheres Todd?" Mike ignored her. Amanda saw Roxy lying in Kids Cove, she put her bow down as she walked away. Roxy smiled. Amanda opened the doors to see workers cars pull up. A hand sat on her shoulder as she gasped.

"Here abit early aren't we?" asked Ron who was behind her. She laughed nervously as she walked away into her car. She finally got into what she wanted to do last night. Go home. Except she was coming back tomorrow night. There was a story to be told...

Ron glared at Amanda. He knew her and someone else was snooping around. Todd wasn't here to greet Ron which was unusual. He ignored it as he opened the doors. The Pizzeria was open...


	6. Update 1

**Hey guys! Just want to say That if you guys could give me reviews etc that mean alot! I have high hopes for this story and I really hope you enjoy it! The story's song that really inspired me to write all this is 'Its been so long' By TheLivingTombstone so be sure to check it out! Anyway Chapter 4 is on its way! Stay tuned oh and Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 4: Revelations

Mike sat in his flat looking down at his phone.

"Should I call her? Is she coming tonight?" he said to himself, speaking about Amanda. Suddenly Becky came out of the bathroom. She glared at Mike obviously annoyed how he hadn't left yet.

"Don't you have work?" Mike looked up.

"In 10 minutes." She rolled her eyes as she wrapped the towel round her head. About 2 minutes had passed when Becky started smiling.

"Yes! My friend Amanda just asked me if I wanted to come work with her tonight. I'm not doing anything so this could be good. Finally can take a break from Nicky's!" Mike smirked.

"Amanda Crowley?" Becky nodded. "HA! She works at the same place I do!" Mike then picked up his bag, knowing Amanda** and **Becky were coming now. Becky dropped her smile as Mike left happily.

* * *

><p>At the Restaurant Fred, Barry and Chikka were singing a final song as the kids were preparing to leave. Harold watched at the back as Ron walked up to him.<p>

"Hey Harold uhh have you see Todd?" He turned to Ron.

"No how come?" Ron smiled nervously.

"Oh Nothing I'm sure he'll be here tonight!" He then walked away. Harold then took his phone out as he looked at Todd's number. He pressed it as he put the phone to his ear. Suddenly he heard a ring down the hall. No kids were in the Party Rooms, so all that was heard was the ring. He the saw it was coming from the office. He slowly made his way there to find Todd's phone lying on the ground beside the Left Air Vent.

"Hi Harold!" He jumped as he turned to see Mike infront of him. He smiled weakly as he ran out of the office. Mike watched him leave. "Uh Okay?" He then walked down to Parts&Service as the children started leaving. He was surprised to see Amanda already in talking to Chica. "Hey Girls!" exclaimed Mike. Chica smiled at him.

"Hi Mike!" Amanda waved as she told Mike about Becky as he stated he already knew.

"I didn't realize you two were friends?" Amanda laughed.

"We have been for nearly 3 years now!" Mike was shocked. Chica sighed.

"Mike you know the Balloon Vendor, the kid?" Mike nodded. "Well last night he grabbed me, do you think hes on _their_ side?" Mike&Amanda shrugged.

"Wow so its 5v5 then." stated Amanda. Freddy then walked out of the darkness.

"Five versus Six actually." Everyone looked confused.

"They have someone in that box, the present box. Don't ask me what but our old technician friend probably knows..." Mike thought of Zack who Ron had ordered to be the Night Guard until Todd returned. Bonnie and Foxy liked Zack, Goldie had a strong connection with him while Freddy and Chica despised him. Mike then remembered they needed to find Todd. He had been missing for a whole day now. "And also they might not even be friends with what evers in that box."

Foxy and Goldie stood as they came closer to the group.

"What aboot Bonnie where he be at?" Mike then reassured Foxy they would find him. He also brought up Todd. Mike sighed.

"I know this sounds weird but I think Bonnie took him." Goldie raised a brow.

"Why would he have Todd?" Mike shrugged. Chica then spoke up.

"Look Mike just get another person for tonight, we need a team." Mike nodded as him and Amanda left the room.

* * *

><p>Fred, Barry and Chikka stood still at the Show Stage. Barry moved his eyes as he turned to Chikka.<p>

"So are these clowns in the back a big threat? Or just a inconvenience?" Chikka looked down.

"Hmmm I dont know. They could be a threat? But I don't know. They are old for sure!" Chikka laughed as Barry ignored her at this point. Fred then joined in with the laughing just to be jolly. Suddenly there was a noise in the darkness of the pizzeria, a door shut. They heard footsteps as they all stopped talking. Suddenly a man walked into the room, shining a flashlight into Barry's eyes, then the rest. Suddenly Barry looked up to see Mangle watching from the ceiling.

"HA! These are the new guys then?" Barry&Chikka stayed quiet as Fred stuck out his hand and laughed.

"HUHUHUH! I'm Freddy Fredbear!" The man smiled as he shook his hand back.

"Zack. And its ok I'm quite familiar with the surroundings and animatronics..." Chikka then moved as Mangle crawled up beside them.

"How do you know us and this place?" Chikka asked.

"Worked in the old place, with the older models" Barry sighed as he walked away ignoring Zack. "Rude." he stated. Barry kept walking. Fred&Chikka started speaking to Zack alot as Mangle crawled around examining things. Suddenly BB looked down at her. She jumped as she glared at him. He did a childlike laugh as Mangle looked at him.

"Hi! It's been a whole month since we go here and we've barely spoke!" Mangle smiled weakly. BB introduced himself. Mangle then decided to do the same.

"Hi I'm Ma-" She then thought of the name she always wanted but nobody would call her it anymore. "P-Prowler!" BB shook her dismantled hand as they smiled at each other.

"Wanna meet Peter?" asked BB. Mangle looked confused.

"Peter?" BB laughed again. He started walking over to the Prize Corner as Mangle backed up.

"Thats Peter?!" BB smiled.

"Yeah! Come on he's really nice!" Mangle looked back at Fred, Zack and Chikka as she hesitantly followed. They stood infront of the large present box as BB smiled. He turned the handle slowly as Mangle backed up. Zack turned to see them opening the box as he rushed over.

_Pop Goes The Weasel_

* * *

><p>Mike, Amanda, Foxy, Chica, Goldie and Freddy stood in Parts And Service as Freddy smiled.<p>

"Now its time we take down the impostors!" They all screamed in agreement as Freddy, Chica and Amanda ran out. Foxy strayed behind. Mike then turned to see Goldie sit down.

"Goldie you not coming?" He looked up as he sighed.

"Mike come here" Mike came over slowly.

"Whats Wrong?" Goldie looked down as he spoke.

"I was built in 1979. Fredbear's Family Diner opened. One animatronic. Me. A year passed and Freddy was made. For just a month they had us a double act me and my brother, best month of my life. Then They decided to discontinue me, build Chica and Bonnie then a another year and it was Foxy. I was left to rot for 18 years. I just don't have it in me. I know I wasn't always an animatronic. A child. But that's all I remember..." Suddenly there was arguing outside as Mike looked to see Foxy and Freddy arguing.

"You just shut up or I'll make you walk the plank!, You deactivated me!" Freddy rolled his eyes. "I have accepted it! What do ye think yarr goin to accomplish!? I have been discontinued for so long! Same we Goldie! I got over it. But it all new for you lot! We were meant to entertain. We did. Now just accept yarr fate!" Freddy and Chica were shocked as Foxy then rushed back in Parts and Service.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" shouted Freddy. Suddenly a music box was heard as Goldie was seen running to the Prize Corner. They all ran after him as they saw Zack, BB, Mangle, Fred and Chikka trying to secure the music box.

"What have you done!?" shouted Mangle to BB. He started to cry as he ran away. It opened as Goldie ran and jumped on it keeping it shut.

"Goldie watch out!" shouted Freddy. Barry ran to see the commotion. Suddenly two large purple hands grabbed him from behind and deactivated him. His body was then seen getting dragged into a vent. Chikka ran away as Fred backed up. Mangle tried to help Goldie secure it as Mike watched in horror. Suddenly Becky walked in as they all turned. Goldie then fell off the box as a large arm grabbed him. The Puppet's head then came out as it ripped out the endoskeleton out of Golden Freddy and threw his lifeless body away.

"It's endo got put back in?" questioned a confused Zack. They all backed away as Mangle wound the handle and The Puppet sank back in.

_Golden yet rusty and old_

Freddy heard its voice in his head as he fell to his knees. Everyone stared in shock as the real villain was shown.

This was not a Puppet. He was the Puppet-Master.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Hope you had a good one! Anyway poor Goldie, but hes not gone forever... Lol! Where's Todd and Barry? What has BB unleashed? Who killed those Children!? Prepare for Chapter 5, hopefully it will give you alot more answers! Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome! Please leave a review and what you think will happen, much appreciated! RDTRON14 Out!<strong>


	8. Update 2

**Hey guys, Its been 4 days and I realized something. I feel like I HAVE to do this. But I don't. DO NOT GET ME WRONG! I love writing this its just sooo time-consuming and hard to perfect. I just want you guys to know that you should expect 1-2 chapters a week. I'm gonna make them really long! Chapter 5's rough copy is done and I'm starting the good version, later today! So hopefully I can get more reviews?! Please just to say what you think? I prefer feedback more than follows! Anyway thanks! Chapter 5 will either be released tomorrow or the next day. :)**


	9. Chapter 5: Mysteries Unfold Part 1

It was dark. Everything was dark. Barry opened his eyes. He sat up from an old mattress to find he was inside the restaurants attic. Over to his left was Todd who had been missing for a whole day and a half. He was sitting observing a magazine on a lawn chair as he noticed Barry. Todd smiled weakly.

"Ah your awake, BONNIE!" he screamed. Suddenly a faceless,purple rabbit came through a doorway. He glared at Barry with his red irises

* * *

><p>In Parts and Service Roxy sat with Foxy as they spoke about what had happened last night. They had bonded slightly. They still had an hour until the Pizzeria opened. Foxy was in bad shape.<p>

"Whats Pirate Cove?" asked Roxy. Foxy looked at her shocked. "You said it when I reactivated you." Foxy sighed.

"It b-was the place I could be me. Cutlass's, ships! The kids loved it. It wis a Pirate's Life For Me!" He smiled as he thought of the cove. Roxy looked down as she thought of something to cheer him up.

"Wanna check out Kids's Cove?! Thats where I live!" Foxy hesitated.

The new animatronics hate us though." Roxy raised a brow.

"I barely speak to them anymore, but I'm friends with Balloon Boy!" Foxy was confused. Roxy smiled. "Wait here"

* * *

><p>Everyone had forgotten the fact it was 5:30, the remaining toy animatronics were still after Mike and Co. Fred had gotten a hold of Mike as he dragged him down the hallway to the Show Stage.<p>

"You broke the rules! Here at Fre-" Mike interrupted him.

"Why aren't you like the rest?" Fred ignored him.

"DBears Pizza we are all good f-"

Another interruption. Fred dropped him. He turned to Mike.

"Thats very rude n-now!" Mike was still confused.

"They all talk normally and are evil, but your the same but all nice about it, you stick to your programming. Its like you don't want anyone to get hurt." Fred's eyes widened as he walked back to the Show Stage, leaving Mike. He decided to use this time to find Todd, so he ran into the nearest vent. Becky and Amanda had went back to the office as Amanda had shown her how to work all the cameras. Becky was getting the hang of it when suddenly there was some thumping in the vents

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I know I haven't been on and yes this is a short Chapter but its all I can really produce at the moment. But don't worry Chapter 5 Part 2 is scheduled to release in 3-4 days and it will be the longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews below!<strong>


	10. Update 3: The Final UpdateFor now

**Guys! I'm back I needed a LONG break. FNAF 3 TRAILER THOUGH! considering ITS COMING SOON. I have already planned a lot more of the story. Next chapter this weekend and I will be releasing 2 a week. So back to normal now! Stay Tuned!**


	11. Chapter 5: Mysteries Unfold Part 2

Mike came out the vents as Becky and Amanda laughed.

"Oh its just you." stated Becky. Mike sighed as he left the pizzeria unable to find Todd. Becky followed as did Amanda.

* * *

><p>Roxy came back with a small, humanoid animatronic.<p>

"Foxy, Meet Balloon Boy!" Foxy looked at the boy animatronic up and down.

"Just call me B.B though!" said the smiling B.B. Foxy then smiled.

"Hiya Lad! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" B.B stared at Foxy's hook while he spoke. He was amazed. Mangle smiled as they all sat in Parts And Service.

"Soo uhh Foxy, Roxy told me that you had your very own place to stay before!" stated B.B, Foxy smiled as he looked at Roxy.

"Aye lad, I had Pirates Cove. The safest haven in all the lands!" B.B smiled as he sighed.

"I guess the Games Room is my place I just wish the toys accepted me and Roxy." Foxy looked down at the frowning child and fox.

"Dinna worry! I'm sure you'll a be pals sometime!" B.B smiled as he said bye to the two and walked out of Parts and Service. Roxy smiled at Foxy.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight." Roxy kissed Foxy's cheek as she left, leaving Foxy love-struck. Suddenly Freddy came in as Chica followed.

"Freddy I'm so s-" He growled at her.

"Save it Chica! Its his fault!" Freddy said pointing to Foxy. "He held us back while Goldie got himself killed!" Foxy growled.

"Goldie was ma pal! I didna kill him, don't put this on me Bear!" Freddy sat in the corner.

"Save it, for someone who cares, I'm not a child eater!" Foxy sprinted at Freddy and sunk his hook into his left eye and took it out. Freddy didn't fight back he just stared at the ground as he cried. "I WANT MY BROTHER!" Chica started to cry as well. Foxy fell to the ground as he lay there. Was Goldie's Death really his fault?

* * *

><p>Barry looked up at Bonnie in fear. "So uhh Bonnie. What's your deal with me?" Todd then whispered in Barry's ear.<p>

"You have most of his parts including his face and voicebox." Barry laughed nervously.

"Ooops." he simply stated. Bonnie made an angry mechanical sound as Barry shivered. "So I hear you left your Fazbear Crew why?" Bonnie pointed to the walls where the word _freedom_ was written everywhere. "You know with my crew you can be free all the time." Bonnie shook his head. "What do you want to be free from then!?" shouted Barry. Bonnie then pointed to a big poster of the Puppet on the wall.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up as he stumbled through to the living room. He found Becky sitting, watching the news. He yawned as he sat beside her.<p>

"So whats happening?" She sighed.

"Mike you really need to take control of this situation. Goldie's dead. And that Puppet thing is not safe for children." Mike glared at her.

"Don't pin this on me! Todd should be the night guard not us!" Becky gave him an evil stare.

"Your the one who wanted his job!" Mike sighed as he noticed he had a text from Shel Cooper. Becky looked at his phone as she sighed.

"She's Todd's girlfriend she's gonna be asking where he is." Mike smiled at Becky.

"How do you know who she is?" Becky fell silent.

"UHH! After me and Todd broke up she started going out with him, they've been together nearly 5 years. I was jealous of her. WAS! Keep that in mind." Mike text her back telling her to meet them all at the restaurant at 11:50 tonight. Mike layed back as they both watched T.V but something was oddly wrong. Mike swore he saw a yellow bear looking at him.

_Save Them, Save Them_

_You Can't _


End file.
